1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an improved therapeutic walker, and more particularly is concerned with an improvement to prevent a walker from inadvertently sliding away from a patient during weight shifts in use, while retaining ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Walkers are used to assist rehabilitation of patients during periods of convalescence and restoration of physical capabilities. A common walker frame includes a pair of rear support posts and wheels mounted on a pair of front support posts. A patient pushes slightly up and forward on a handle, thereby redistributing the weight of the walker to the wheels, causing the rear support posts to leave the ground and the walker to roll forward. When the patient releases the handle, the rear posts return to the ground and the walker is stopped.
Particularly in small children, a walker has a tendency to slide out from beneath a child. Children have a propensity to lean their weight forward on a walker rather than lifting up on the handle. Leaning on the walker redistributes a child's weight from the back posts to the front wheels. When the weight is supplied at a sufficient angle the frictional force from the back posts is no longer large enough to prevent slipping. As the walker moves away from a child, the child may fall and cause injury to himself or herself or to others.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in a walker of the type having rear posts and wheels on the front posts so that the walker will not roll away from a patient when the patient's weight is redistributed from the rear posts to the wheels.